Heartbreak
by MortensenGirl
Summary: Hermione is heartbroken after the death of her boyfriend. She can't see how her life can ever be happy again.
1. Chapter 1

She lay curled up on the bed, a book in her hands, but her eyes were not focusing at all. She leaned back against the wall, her curly hair tangled and framing her face like a wild bush as though she couldn't be bothered to tidy it. Her eyes shone brightly in the light that came from a small lamp on her bedside table and a solitary tear rolled slowly down her cheek. The book fell from her hand, but she hardly seemed to notice.

"Hermione!" A voice from downstairs alarmed her and she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes with a tissue. She took a brush and pulled in quickly through her hair, not wanting anyone to see her in such a state. Everyone knew how she felt and what she was going through, but she didn't want to make it too obvious. She made her way slowly downstairs, and as she neared the kitchen, fixed a bright smiled determinedly on her face.

As she entered, her eyes fell on the unused place setting near the end of the table and she bit her lip to hold back tears. It hadn't been used for a month now and yet it remained untouched. She took her place quickly, not looking anyone in the eye. The table was more crowded than usual that evenings as Bill, Charlie and the twins were at home in addition to Ron, Ginny and their parents.

Hermione was now almost a member of the family as she had been staying with them for over a year. After leaving Hogwarts, the only place she had to go was back to her parents and that would have meant being cut off from the Wizarding World. Harry had been in the same position, except that he had nowhere at all to go. He could never return to the Dursley's. He had lived at the Burrow too...before.

Mrs Weasley set a plate in front of Hermione. It was almost overflowing with delicious food that was giving off an enticing aroma. Hermione did not have much of an appetite, but she started to eat slowly. By the time she had eaten a small portion of the food, she felt that she couldn't possibly eat anymore. She put down her knife and fork, feeling guilty to waste it. The Weasley's didn't have much money and she knew that it was often hard for them to make ends meet. She wanted to eat the food, but she didn't think she could manage it. She hadn't eaten much at all since...since it happened.

When everyone left the table afterwards, Hermione hung back with Mrs Weasley and Ginny. Ginny started to clear away and Hermione caught hold of Mrs Weasley's arm.

"I'm sorry" she said. She felt genuinely guilty. Mrs Weasley hugged her and she broke down. She wept into Mrs Weasley's shoulder and cried until the tears would no longer come. It had been a long time since she had cried so openly and she felt better as soon as she had let it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fiction. JKRowling does. I'm just having some fun playing with them.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of someone tapping on her bedroom door. She sat up and called sleepily that they should "Come In". The door opened and Mrs Weasley appeared, shutting the door behind her.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, taking Hermione's hand.

"Hermione" she said in a gentle motherly voice. "I've been thinking about the situation over the past few days. I think what you really need is a chance of scenery. You need something to take your mind off things." Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Half of her thought at once that it was a horrible idea. She didn't want to forget. It would be an insult to Harry to try and forget about it. The other half of her knew however that it was a sensible idea. She was getting thinner and thinner as she never felt like eating and a lot of her time nowadays was spent in her room, curled up on her bed, staring into space and just thinking.

She nodded slowly, though the thought of leaving the people who had become her family brought tears to her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and thanked Mrs Weasley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It did not take Mrs Weasley long to make arrangements for Hermione to leave the Burrow. She went to see a distant cousin of hers that same day and when she returned, told Hermione that she had found somewhere for her. Her cousin Belinda lived in a small cottage in the countryside and would be delighted to have her to stay for as long as necessary. She had told Mrs Weasley that Hermione could go at any time that was convenient for her.

The next day, Hermione packed her bags and at about 4 o'clock with Ron's help, took them all downstairs to the kitchen. Ginny and Mrs Weasley were standing by the big old fireplace and Hermione went to stand in front of it. She turned to Mrs Weasley, who pulled her into a hug. Hermione found tears threatening again, but forced herself to keep smiling.

"Thank you for everything Mrs Weasley" she whispered before letting go of her and hugging Ginny. Over the past year, Ginny had been a sister to her and had helped her through some of the most difficult times recently. She held Ginny tightly, not wanting to leave. She felt as though leaving would mean she would no longer be a part of the family that now meant so much to her.

At last letting Ginny go, Hermione paused, before giving Ron a quick hug too. Ron hugged her back. As Hermione drew away from him, she saw that his face showed only too clearly the pain he had felt over Harry's death. Once, Ron had been full of witty speeches and was always grinning or fooling about. Now, the only smiles that were ever seen on his face didn't reach his eyes and it was only too easy to tell how fake they were. His eyes showed pain even when he wouldn't let his face show it and nothing could disguise that.

Knowing that it really was time to leave at last, Hermione did not try to stop the tears that came so quickly to her eyes.

"Goodbye" she choked "Thank you for everything." She took a handful of Floo Powder from the jar Mrs Weasley offered her and threw it into the fireplace. She stepped in, holding her bags tightly and speaking as clearly as she could, told the fire to take her to Kneazle Cottage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace in another big kitchen. A tall woman with long red hair was standing at a large stove and turned to greet her as she regained her balance. She had a warm smile on her face and reminded Hermione of Mrs Weasley. Although she looked quite different, her eyes had the same warm, friendly look in them and she looked delighted to see Hermione.

"Welcome to Kneazle Cottage" she said, taking Hermione's bags from her and setting them down near the door. "I've been looking forward to you coming. I hope you'll like it here" Hermione felt sure she would and thanked Belinda. "I have a relative staying at the moment too." She informed Hermione "About your age I should think" Hermione smiled, thinking how nice it would be to have the company of another girl her age. "It's my cousin's son" Belinda continued, putting an end to that idea for Hermione. "I'll call him"

Belinda went to the door and Hermione heard he calling up the stairs.

"She's here. Come and get her bags" Hermione heard footsteps on the stairs and she looked up at the door expectantly. A tall boy with blonde hair entered the room and Hermione froze. She had not seen that face for over a year, but she still recognised it only too well.

"You!" Draco Malfoy said in a disgusted voice. "Filthy Mudblood" He grabbed her bags and walked quickly from the room. Belinda re-entered the room looking very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry" she told Hermione and Hermione felt suddenly sorry for her. She could see how embarrassing the situation was for her. "I didn't realise you knew each other" she said.

"It's alright" Hermione told her and smiled warmly to show she meant it. "It's nothing new to me." Belinda looked relieved that Hermione took this attitude.

"He's going through a very difficult time too" she told Hermione, setting out three places at the table. Hermione nodded to show she understood. "That's why he's here" Belinda told her. "I'm sure he'll be ok. I just hope he doesn't annoy you too much."

Belinda left the room and went upstairs. Hermione heard her talking in a low voice and a moment later, she returned to the kitchen with Malfoy behind her. Hermione took her seat at the table, avoiding looking at Malfoy. He took a seat opposite her and without looking at her, mumbled an apology. Hermione did not reply, not knowing what to say, but she knew that Belinda had made him apologise. Malfoy would never have done it of his own accord. She didn't care though. Malfoy has always been like this and she had no reason to expect he would ever change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Hermione lay awake for several hours. She had told herself firmly that she must try to be cheerful and put what had happened behind her, but it was all too much for her. Her happiness at the welcome she had received had been ruined by the presence of an old enemy. She sat up in bed and pulled back the curtains. The sky was very clear and the moon almost full, casting a ghostly, silvery light over the quiet countryside. Hermione could remember another night just like this. It had been almost two years previously. She had spent a wonderful day in Hogsmeade with Harry . When they had returned, they had made their way down to the lake and sat by it, the moon reflecting on the still water. They had sat for an hour, hardly speaking, just enjoying being together. Hermione broke down in tears again. She would never be in Harry's company again. It was all over and nothing could bring it back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BlueEyedFairy: I've been writing fanfiction for about a year, but not really posted much here before. This is a rewrite of a fanfic I wrote a long time ago. I'm sorry the first chapter was so short. It was written in a hurry. I've doubled the length for this chapter. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fan fiction. JKRowling does. I just spend hours playing with them because I have no life.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the next morning was spent unpacking. Hermione did not have a great deal of her possessions with her, but she took her time in putting everything away neatly in a chest of drawers and a cupboard that stood along one wall.

When her unpacking was finished, Hermione settled down on her bed with a book. The house was quiet and she felt very peaceful. The sun shone in through the window, lighting her room pleasantly. She had not felt so restful for a long time and she enjoyed the feeling.

She was shaken out of her daydreams by Belinda calling up the stairs that lunch was ready. Hermione put down the book and ran over to the door. She was about to open it when she heard Malfoy on the landing and paused. She waited until she heard him descend the stairs before going out onto the landing. She did not think Malfoy would attack her or anything like that, but she was not in the mood for his derisive comments. There was no point in giving him an excuse to provoke her.

Hermione entered the kitchen and took her place opposite Malfoy. Belinda set a plate in front of each of them, then returned to the stove to serve her own. Malfoy started eating, avoiding Hermione's gaze, but Hermione felt suddenly awkward. Whatever they thought of each other, it felt silly to be sitting there, completely ignoring each other. She cast her mind around for something to say.

"So how are your parents?" she asked, trying to sound casual and friendly. The reaction was instant and alarming.

Malfoy jumped up from the table, his plate crashing to the floor and breaking into several pieces. He was trembling visibly and Hermione felt shocked and even a bit scared.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS" Malfoy yelled. "DON'T EVER MENTION THEM" He ran from the room and Hermione heard the front door slam.

There was complete silence in the kitchen. Belinda got over it first and cleared up the plate with her wand. Hermione was still shocked by the sudden outburst. Belinda could see how she was feeling and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I should have warned you not to mention his parents" she said gently. "I'm sorry"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, but Belinda shook her head.

"I don't think I should tell you." She said "He'll tell you himself when he's ready." Hermione doubted this, but didn't press the matter any further.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Hermione decided to go for a walk. She went out of the front door and smiled as she felt the sun shining warmly down on her. She started to walk. She had no fixed destination. The countryside lay before her looking inviting and welcoming in the sun and she intended to explore the area a bit.

She had been walking for about ten minutes, when her eyes fell on a forest not far off. She altered her course slightly and headed towards it. It did not take long her to reach it and she entered it, following a rough track through the trees. The forest was beautiful. The sunshine came through the trees and appeared to shimmer on the plants that grew at each side of the rough path. Hermione walked deeper and deeper in for about half an hour.

Hermione remembered another summers day when she had walked through a wood like this. It had been a few miles from the Burrow and she had found it on a long walk. There had been one difference though. Harry had walked by her side, laughing and joking, his hand in hers.

She no longer appreciated the full beauty of the forest. She could not see it properly. Tears rolled down her face and she stumbled along. She almost fell on a tree root that she didn't notice, but she did not care. Harry's face swam before her eyes, smiling down at her. He looked so close and so real, but always just out of reach.

Hermione reached a clearing in the forest and sat down on a large tree trunk. She was shaking, but did not try to wipe away her tears. Despite her resolution to be cheerful, she didn't try to calm herself down. The pain was too great. Hermione wondered whether she would ever be happy again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Granger" A voice startled her and she jumped up quickly, wiping her eyes and trying to steady her breathing. She looked around and saw to her dismay that Draco Malfoy was standing there. She waiting for him to taunt her, but to her surprise, he didn't. "Are you alright" he asked and Hermione was surprised to hear that he sounded concerned. She looked up at him and could see why. Malfoy was visibly shocked to have seen the sensible, composed Hermione Granger lose control of her emotions.

Hermione nodded quickly and turned to go. She could not remember which way she had come, but took the nearest path, hoping that it was the right way.

"You'll come to a dead end that way" Malfoy called after her. Hermione had to admit that she did not recognise the path. She turned back reluctantly.

"You're not ok" Malfoy said as she reached the clearing once again.

"I'm fine" Hermione insisted. "Tell me the way back"

"Don't be silly" Malfoy replied. "Don't go yet" He walked over to the tree trunk Hermione had just vacated and sat down. After a moment's hesitation, Hermione walked over to sit down beside him. They were silent for a minute, both feeling slightly awkward.

"You really miss him don't you" Malfoy said, sounding so concerned that Hermione felt a lump in her throat. He seemed to understand more than even Ron or Ginny had, just how she was feeling.

"Yes" she whispered, her eyes clouding over one again. She looked away from Malfoy, determined not to let him see her cry again. Wanting to take his attention away from the subject that caused her so much pain, she asked him a question. "Why are you here?"

She immediately felt ready to kick herself as she remembered Malfoy's outburst that very morning. She glanced round at him nervously and saw that his fists were clenched and his face set.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly, not wanting to witness another scene like the one she had earlier that day. "I shouldn't have asked"

"It's alright" Malfoy said slowly. "You might as well know. You're sure to find out anyway." He looked down at the ground. "It's my mother." he explained. "She was killed by - by my father."

Hermione gasped. She didn't understand.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"My mother has never been able to do much as a Deatheater" Malfoy explained, his voice unsteady. "The Dark Lord didn't think she was a very useful person." He sounded disgusted and Hermione could tell that the wizard that Malfoy had once followed was now painful to think of. Looking at his face, Hermione could tell that he was thinking of him now. A look of utter loathing was on his face and his eyes were full of tears. He looked down again and Hermione looked away quickly, knowing that he would not want her to see him cry. "She still had to be ready to go to him at any time he wanted someone to do his dirty work for him though and she was sick of it. She - she asked Voldemort if she may be free to do her own thing at times she wasn't specifically needed. She wanted more time to do things she liked doing instead of having to be at home all the time waiting for the calls to service which never came." Draco's shoulders shook slightly and although Hermione avoided looking at him, she could tell he was crying.

"Don't tell me if you'd rather not" she said quickly, but Malfoy ignored the comment.

"The Dark Lord thought she was trying to leave. He didn't understand. He didn't try to understand. He called for my father and gave him orders. That night, I was in the kitchen with my mother waiting for my father to come home. When he did, he had his wand ready" Malfoy paused and Hermione saw a tear run down his face. "HE KILLED HER!" Draco suddenly shouted, shaking uncontrollably, his face screwed up, fighting back the tears he was so ashamed of. "He never even asked her to reconsider. He just killed her."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, so shocked that she could not speak. Her own pain and anguish seemed insignificant in comparison. She had been heartbroken since Harry's death, but she knew he had died fighting the Dark side. She could not begin to imagine the pain that must come from seeing your own father kill your mother.

She reached out and put her hand on Malfoy's arm.

"I'm sorry" she said. The words sounded so trivial, but she didn't know what else to say. She felt helpless.

She sat there, her hand on his arm for a long time, until at last, he stopped shaking. He turned to her, his face white.

"Thanks" he mumbled as though suddenly taking in the situation. He made no attempt to move away from her though and Hermione was glad. She felt as though they understood each other now. Their similar situations seemed to have healed the rift between them, even if only to put them on speaking terms.

It was beginning to get colder and Hermione looked at her watch. It was almost teatime.

"We should be getting back" she said gently, breaking the silence that had settled. Malfoy nodded. He got up and led the way over to the correct path to lead them back to the cottage. They walked in silence, but it was not an awkward silence.

As they got near to the little cottage, Hermione saw Belinda looking out of the window. She saw her smile and knew that she was relieved that they were together and not fighting. As they reached the door, she looked up at Malfoy.

"Thanks" she said. "Thanks for understanding". She led the way into the cottage and went upstairs. She looked back as she reached the top and Malfoy gave her a quick smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FakeDoll: Of course. You know I write Hermione/Draco just to annoy you. No, just kidding. I love Hermione/Draco. I don't make you read it…… well yeah I do, but that's beside the point. **

**DancingBabe: Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update. I typed loads then the computer crashed and I lost it all. Just got round to doing it again today. It's longer than usual though, so I hope that will make up for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. JKRowling does. But you all knew that anyway.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belinda asked them about their day as they sat having dinner and Hermione found herself answering the questions quite cheerfully. She left out the part at which the two of them had sat together on the tree trunk, making it sound as though they had spent a peaceful afternoon walking through the forest. Belinda told them how pleased she was that they had sorted out their "little misunderstanding".

Hermione sat on her bed that evening, reading the book she had started earlier that day. She felt much happier than she had for months, but couldn't really think why. There came a knock at the door and she went over to open it. Malfoy stood outside. He held a Wizard's Chess Set and looked a bit awkward.

"Hi" he said, attempting to cover up the fact that he was not at all at his ease in the situation.

"Hi" Hermione replied, trying not to smile. She could not help finding the situation amusing. Malfoy had never appeared uneasy or awkward in front of her before. He had certainly never looked as though he didn't know what to say, the word "Mudblood" always coming easily to his lips.

"Belinda thought you might be lonely" Malfoy said, confirming Hermione's suspicions that he was there on Belinda's suggestion. "I thought you might like to play chess".

Hermione had never really liked chess. She had never been very good at it and because of this had little time for it. She didn't want to turn him away though when he was obviously trying hard to be friendly.

"Ok" she said, smiling at him and stood back to let him into the room. She sat down on the carpet and Malfoy sat down near her. He put the board between them and busied himself arranging the pieces.

"I'm not much good at this" Hermione warned him and was pleased when he grinned at her. She had not been looking forward to sitting playing this if Malfoy insisted on avoiding looking at or talking to her.

"I can teach you" he told her "I used to play all the time when I was at home. My mother - " He stopped abruptly and Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"I've never really played much" she said and Malfoy looked grateful that she had covered up the awkward moment. He started giving her tips the improve her playing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the evening wore on, Hermione found that she was actually starting to enjoy the game. Malfoy was very good at it and the first game was won within fifteen minutes. On the second game, he started showing her where she was going wrong and a few hours later, she was playing without his guidance. He still managed to beat her, but it got to be a narrower win every time.

What surprised Hermione even more was that as time passed, she was starting to enjoy Malfoy's company. He became easier to talk to and they both started to enjoy themselves. Belinda came in at one point with drinks and some snacks for them, obviously delighted at the way they were chatting and laughing together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the evening before Malfoy left and Hermione was surprised to find that she was reluctant to pack away the game and say goodnight. She had enjoyed the evening immensely. She hadn't laughed so much for months.

Malfoy turned as he reached the landing. He smiled at Hermione.

"Goodnight Granger" he said and turned to go.

"My name's Hermione" Hermione called after him smiling and he turned back to her.

"Ok" he said grinning. "Goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Draco" she replied and closed the door, feeling very pleased with the way the evening had gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found it easier to talk to Draco every day and soon found that he was interesting to talk to and had a good sense of humour. She enjoyed his company and he was becoming a much nicer person. She hardly ever cried anymore, though she had in no way forgotten Harry. She was still sad about it sometimes, but the pain had lessened and she found herself able to remember the happy times without letting her mind dwell on the pain of his death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke early one morning. The house was quiet. It was too early for anyone else to be up and about. He went over to the window and drew back the curtain to look at the sunrise. The sky was orange and yellow. I looked like being a bright, warm day.

He was just about to let the curtain fall back into place, when Draco's eyes fell on a something that alarmed him. Hermione was sitting on the garden bench below him, her face red and swollen, tears pouring down her face. Draco had never seen her so upset.

He pulled on some clothes quickly and ran down the stairs, making as little noise as possible. He opened the door and let himself out into the garden.

Hermione looked up when she heard the click of the door closing and quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. They kept coming, defying her efforts to stop crying and she gave up the attempt.

Malfoy sat down beside her on the bench.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, putting an arm around her. Hermione could tell he was worried about her.

"It's so cruel" she sobbed. "Why did he have to die? He was so young" She shook uncontrollably and Draco reached out and put his arm round her. She was surprised, but grateful all the same. She leaned her head on his shoulder, comforted by his presence.

"Today would have been his birthday" she said, her voice blurred by the sobs. "He shouldn't be dead. He had his whole life ahead of him."

Draco felt helpless. The sight of Hermione so unhappy made him desperate to help her, but he knew he couldn't. He sat with his arm around her until she quietened and stopped shaking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day was perhaps the worst of all the days she had experienced since Harry's death. She could not stop crying and spent a lot of time in her room, lying on her bed and simply staring into space. Draco came into her room about noon and set up a game of wizard's chess in an attempt to distract her, but she could not keep her mind on the game. She did not feel like eating anything and Belinda became quite worried about her. She asked Hermione if there was anything she would like, hoping to tempt her to eat something, but Hermione didn't want anything.

Looking back, Hermione knew that if it hadn't been for Draco, she might have killed herself that day. His attempts to distract her failed, but he offered her a shoulder to cry on and she was very grateful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, just as Hermione was thinking it was time to go to bed, someone knocked on her door. She called to them to come in and Draco opened the door.

Hermione got up and went over to him.

"I just came to see how you were" Draco explained, obviously relieved to see that she wasn't crying. Hermione managed a strained smile at him.

"I'm ok" she said and Draco smiled.

"Goodnight then" he said and made to leave. Hermione put a hand on his arm and he turned back.

"Thank you" she said, her voice unsteady again. "I couldn't have survived without you." Her eyes clouded over again and Draco put his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder again, just like she had done that morning, once again, comforted by him. She managed to stop herself from crying and was about to pull away from Draco when he pulled her closer and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I know Alice (FakeDoll) is going to kill me for this shipping, but I'm writing it anyway. I hope that didn't get too lame towards the end. **

**FakeDoll: Stop trying to kill off my characters gruesomely Oo . Isn't Avada Kedavra bad enough:P**

**Rizahawkeye21: Updated as quick as I could. I'm glad you like my fic and hoped you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Here we go again. JKRowling owns everything. I'm just amusing using her characters as a creative outlet.**

**Shipping is Draco/Hermione. If you don't like, don't read. Unless you're Alice in which case, you have no choice.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Hermione could say a word, Draco left the room, closing the door quickly behind him. She sat down on her bed, not quite knowing what to think. Draco Malfoy, who had spent seven years of their lives taunting her, calling her names and trying to make her life a misery had just kissed her. She didn't know how to feel. One part of her told her that she should have slapped him and told him exactly what she thought of people like him, but her heart told her otherwise. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up late the next morning and smiled to herself again as she remembered what had happened the night before. She got out of bed quickly, washing and dressing in a hurry. She brushed her hair neatly and added large quantities of a potion that sat in a bottle on her bedside table. Her hair straightened out and shone in the light from the window. Hermione did not use the potion often as it was difficult and time consuming to make. The ingredients were not cheap either. She saved it for special occasions.

Hermione went downstairs to breakfast and found to her disappointment that Draco had got up early and gone for a walk.

"There's a letter for you" Belinda said, holding out an envelope. "Draco had one the same"

Hermione took the letter from Belinda, and was surprised to see that it bore the familiar Hogwarts Crest. She ripped it open, filled with curiosity as to it's content. She pulled out a sheet of parchment and unfolded it.

"Dear Miss Granger

A special memorial service has been arranged for a former student of Hogwarts, Mr Harry James Potter. The memorial will take place on Friday the 7th of August. All students that were in Mr Potter's year at school are invited to attend. A small selection of students from other years who knew Mr Potter well have also been invited. All students wishing to attend the memorial may arrive at Hogwarts anytime from Wednesday the 5th and may stay in the castle until Sunday the 9th.

We do hope you will be able to attend.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster"

Hermione read the letter right through several times before putting it down on the table. She knew at once that she must go, however painful she would find it. She would be expected to go.

Hermione ate her breakfast quickly, then ran outside in search of Draco. There was no sign of him, so she sat down on the garden bench to wait for him. It was no long before she saw him, making his way back towards the cottage. When he saw her, he quickened his pace slightly and soon reached her.

He looked uneasy, as though wondering how she had reacted to what had happened the previous night. A smile from Hermione soon put him at his ease. He sat down beside her and put an arm round her shoulders.

"Are you going?" He asked and Hermione did not need to ask what he meant.

"I must" she replied and he nodded, showing that he understood.

"I'm going too" he said. Hermione smiled, relieved to hear him say so. She had been hoping he would, knowing that it would be difficult for her. He was the best thing for her.

They sat together for a while, not speaking, but each glad of the other's presence. Draco broke the silence first.

"Are we going to tell anyone?" he asked. Hermione frowned. She had been wondering about exactly the same thing. She did not want to try and imagine Ron's reaction if she told him that Draco Malfoy was her new boyfriend. She did not imagine that Ginny would like the idea too much either. She paused. She did not want to hurt Draco by admitting that she did not want to tell her friends. Thinking back to their schooldays however, she decided he would understand.

"I don't think they'd take it too well" she said gently and Draco grinned.

"I have to agree" he said and pulled her closer to him. "We'll keep quiet about it."

Hermione was relieved that he took this attitude to the situation. She had not looked forward to the scene that might follow admitting their relationship to Ron and she was thankful that it would not have to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided to go to Hogwarts on Wednesday the 5th, thinking that it would be best to have some time to settle into Hogwarts. If they stayed as long as they could, it would make it more worth going and give them a change of scenery. Despite Belinda's kind personality and good cooking, both Hermione and Draco were started to feel rather isolated in the little cottage.

Hermione packed up all her belongings into the bags she had used to take her things to Kneazle Cottage. She seemed to have twice as many things as she remembered having before and it took her a long time to track everything down and fit it into the bags. She was just finishing when Draco appeared on the landing outside her room. The door was wide open and Hermione had been retrieving belongs from almost every room of the cottage. He walked in and she turned to face him. In one hand, Draco held a small package, which he held out to Hermione.

Hermione took the package and thanked him, wondering what he was giving her. She undid the wrapping carefully and took out a photo in a beautiful silver frame. Two people sat beside a campfire, toasting marshmallows on a toasting fork, laughing. They looked as though they hadn't a care in the world and Hermione knew that on that particular evening, neither of them had felt like they did. They had sat by the fire, talking and laughing until only the embers were left. They had been reluctant to come inside.

Her eyes left the photograph that sat in the frame to read the words along the bottom of the frame.

"Thank you for seeing me through. Love from Draco"

She felt a lump form in her throat. She couldn't find the words to thanks him, so reached up and hugged him instead. Letting go of him, she turned to her bed and picked up the only thing that had not been packed in her case. It was a package very like the one Draco had just given her.

Draco took the package and opened it. He took out a snow globe. The never ending snow fell all around two small figures. Each wore black robes, one with a scarf of red and gold, the other with one of green and silver. The figures twirled and danced together on the snow. Across the bottom of the snow globe was Hermione's own message.

"I love you Draco"

She was surprised to see tears in his eyes as he pulled her close to him once more.

"I love you Hermione" he said softly and kissed her affectionately. Hermione felt she could almost burst with happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Ok I was half asleep when I wrote this and I don't like it much. Hope my readers aren't as critical of my writing as I am. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update.**

**FakeDoll: I like Draco/Hermione and I like nice Draco. huggles Draco :P Bloodthirsty person lol**

**Rizahawkeye21: When people review, it makes me want to write more so you did the right thing lol. I'm really pleased you're enjoying this. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
